


Orphans

by LaughableLament



Series: Supernatural Poetry Month [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnapo, Episode: s11e12 Don't You Forget About Me, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s Heaven looked like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post, originally written for **[spnapo](spnapo.livejournal.com)** 2016 and the prompt: Wayward Daughters.

Sam’s Heaven looked like  
this: stiffbacked chairs  
and lip-smacked, fork-clinked  
conversation. Dry  
bird, mushy vegetables,  
borrowed family.  
  
Whipstitched scraps. Survivors  
(demon angel  
vampire zombie)  
pass mashed potatoes,  
innuendos. Fit  
like a broke-in boot.  
  
No, Sheriff. It’s  
_really_ not just chicken.


End file.
